mój mały kochany synek !
by Catherina-Cat
Summary: minato odchodzi z wioski mimo że wie że zostawia syna samego myśli że jego żona nie żyje za to kushina odchodzi z wioski w przekonaniu że minato i naruto nie żyją jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy ... sprawdźcie sami !
1. Chapter 1

Prolog cz.1

Czarna postać stała na postumentach hokage i patrzyła w przestrzeń jego oczy czyste niczym niebo w poranny dzień po raz ostatni spoglądały na uśpioną wioskę. Poczym odszedł. Szedł przed siebie, lecz po chwili przystanął obejrzał się za siebie i pomyślał

[ moja ukochana wiosko mam nadzieje, że będziecie opiekować się moim synem, ponieważ ja nie potrafię nie po tym jak moja ukochana żona umarła a ja musiałem zapieczętować lisiego demona w naszym synu.]

Poczym odszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.

Prolog cz.2

Stała przy bramie wioski Niechciała odchodzić, lecz musiała jej oczy wyrażały ból jak by coś straciła bardzo cennego. Była jeszcze osłabiona po porodzie i poszukiwaniach pod zgliszczami swojego męża, potem dowiedziała się że jej synek nie żyje więc odeszła [konoho Po stracie mojego ukochanego męża i syna nie potrafię tu żyć] pomyślawszy to odeszła w ciemną noc

Został sam porzucony mały chłopiec nic nierozumiejący, co się aktualnie wokół niego dzieje w końcu miał dopiero jeden dzień. Pierwszy dzień jego życia jest także pierwszy dzień jego katorgi.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuje za komętarze ten rozdział jest dłuższy od prologu i mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba.

I teraz tak

Nie raz po czyjejś wypowiedzi będę pisała tylko imiona ponieważ jest mi tak łatwiej.

Robię dużo błędów jak pewnie już zauważyliście ale jest to spowodowane dysleksją i dysortografią

Moje opowiadanie jest inne i niektóre zachowania mogą różnić się od tego czy oglądaliście lub czytaliście w oryginale. Mogę zrobić, że np. Sasuke będzie beksą a Naruto to zimny drań ^^'

Przyspieszę trochę rozwój sytuacji i pominę kilka wątków takich jak misja w krainie fal i walka z Zabuzą.

Nie przeciągając życzę miłego czytania ^^

Rozdział 1

„ koniec jednego jest początkiem drugiego „

6 lat później

Mały 6 letni chłopiec wisiał przybity do ściany w swoim małym mieszkanku. Nie płakał nie miał już siły. Jego całe małe ciałko było pokryte licznymi głębokimi ranami. W ręce i nogi miał wbite kunaje to one przytrzymywały go na ścianie. Nagle ktoś wszedł do środka uderzył dziecko w twarz i wyrwał broń z dłoń oraz nóg. Dziecko upadło z głuchym łoskotem na ziemnie. Mężczyzna odwrócił się jeszcze przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia i kopnął malucha w brzuch po czy odszedł. Nie widział, że z ciała 6 latka wydobywa się czerwona chakra a z nią pojawił się mężczyzna. Ten mężczyzna miał czerwone włosy i oczy, mimo tego, co sądzicie nie był to człowiek, lecz demon. Demon, który zamieszkiwał ciało 6 latka. Pochylił się nad maleństwem poczym wziął je na ręce i zaniósł na łóżko. Opatrzył go i umył poczym zmienił się w małego liska i położył się przy chłopcu. Nagle poczuł jak drobne rączki opatulają go i przytulają do siebie.

Następnego dnia, naruto bo tak nazywał się ów chłopiec otworzył swoje oczka i spojrzał w bok, ale nic tam nie znalazł, mimo że miał uczucie, że do kogoś się przytulał. [może mi się przyśniło] pomyślał lecz gdy spojrzał na swoje rączki i nóżki zobaczył opatrunki [ a może i nie ] naruto położył się jeszcze na łóżku [ może ktoś się nade mną zlitował mimo wszystko mimo tego że jestem potworem ][*nie jesteś*] odpowiedział mu jakiś głos. Naruto zerwał się z miejsca i padł na podłogę jak długi przez przeszywający ból całego ciała [*spokojnie mały dopiero, co cię posklejałem a ty znowu się poprujesz*]

- kim kim jesteś? Gdzie jesteś – nagle z chłopca zaczął wydobywać się czerwona chakra. Naruto patrzył na to jak urzeczony. Z chakry znowu wydobył się czerwono włosy mężczyzna. Demon podniósł rękę chcąc pogłaskać chłopca po głowie, lecz naruto odczytał jego zamiary inaczej i skulił się czekając na cios mimo to demon położył rękę na głowie chłopca i poczochrał mu włosy. Naruto czując ten gest wyprostował się i przypatrywał mężczyźnie w końcu odważył się i spytał

- kim jesteś?

-nazywam się kyuubi no kitsune i jestem dziewięcioognistym demonem

-demonem? Jak to i dlaczego wydobyłeś się z mojego brzuszka?- Kyuubi usiadł obok chłopca i wciągnął go na swoje kolana poczym odpowiedział chłopcu

- wydobyłem się z twojego brzuszka, ponieważ gdy się urodziłeś 4 Th hokage zapieczętował mnie w tobie.

-dlaczego? Zrobiłeś coś złego?

-tak zrobiłem zaatakowałem tę wioskę i próbowałem ją zniszczyć

-dlaczego? – Spytał naruto wtulając się w mężczyznę

-ponieważ ktoś z tej wioski zabił mi syna

-przykro mi – powiedział 6 latek.

Kilka godzin później.

Leżeli wtuleni w siebie i rozmawiali do wieczora nagle naruto spojrzał na kyuubiego poczym powiedział

-to moja winna, że twój synek nie żyje – kyuubi poderwał się i spojrzał na niego nie mógł uwierzyć, że takie słowa wyszły od takiego małego dziecka mimo wszystko opanował się i spytał

-czemu uważasz, że to twoja winna naru-chan

-ponieważ się urodziłem – odpowiedział a mi zrobiło się smutno, że tak małe dziecko a myśli, że źle, że się urodził. Złapałem go za ramiona i przytuliłem poczym pocałowałem go w główkę i powiedziałem

-naruto wiem, że ludzie wmówili ci, że jesteś potworem i lepiej jak byś się nie urodził, ale to nie prawda. Oni są źli, ponieważ 4 Th hokage zapieczętował mnie w tobie i się ciebie boją. Pamiętaj, że nie ważne, co się dzieje ty masz kogoś, kto cię kocha i potrzebuje

-tak … a kogo? – Spytał chłopiec podnosząc głowę do góry i patrząc w czerwone oczy demona

-masz mnie nie pozwolę już cię skrzywdzić nigdy więcej – naruto wtulił się ufnie w ciało czerwono włos ego mężczyznę.

Następne 6 lat później.

- kyu myślisz, że zdam egzamin?- Spytał blond włosy chłopiec swojego czerwonowłosego przyjaciela

-na pewno Naru przecież to ja cię uczyłem i pamiętaj koniec z udawaniem. Koniec z uśmiechniętym idiotą czas na uśmiechniętego utalentowanego geniusza jasne? – Spytał kyuubi

-tak tak obiecałem i dotrzymam słowa – chłopak westchnął poczym dodał – czas żeby pokazał im swoje prawdziwe oblicze– powiedział i wyszedł.

Naruto uzumaki 12 letni adept akademii szedł właśnie na egzamin na genina [ mam nadzieje, że wszystko się uda] pomyślał.

Naruto, mimo że miał 12 lat bardzo dużo przeszedł w swoim życiu zaczynając od złowrogich spojrzeń przez wyzwiska po pobicia i próby zabicie tak wyglądało jego Zycie w konoha. Na szczęście dla chłopca w wieku 6 lat poznał przyjaciela, który go bronił. Kyuubi no kitsune po bardzo dotkliwym pobiciu chłopca, gdy ten miał 6 lat postanowił coś z tym zrobić udało mu się cudem zmienić pieczęć tak by mógł w każdej chwili wyjść z dziecka i mu pomóc, lecz zmieniona pieczęć miała jedną wadę tak uważał kyuubi, lecz dla naruto to zaleta, ponieważ kyuubi bez pozwolenia naruto nie mógł nikogo zaatakować, jeśli by to zrobił pieczęć by zabiła go oraz naruto. W wieku 7 lat naruto poznał Sasuke Uchiha oraz Hinata Hyuuge.

Brat Sasuke zabił jego rodzinę, mimo że tego nie chciał. Brunet na początku o tym nie wiedział, lecz gdy skończył 10 lat starszy brat Sasuke przyszedł do niego i wytłumaczył mu wszystko. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Hinata to w dziewczynę nikt nie wierzył wszyscy uważali, że jest słaba dziewczyną bez perspektyw na przyszłość. Tą trójką zajął się kyuubi wytrenował ich, o czym nikt nie wiedział. Na co dzień naruto miał zachowywać się jak głupi dzieciak, który nic nie rozumie. Sasuke jak zimny drań, który pragnie zemścić się na bracie zaś Hinata, jako nieśmiała dziewczyna, którą nikt się nie interesuje. Nikt nie wiedział, że ta trójka skrywa tajemnice

Do czasu…..

Nastolatek w końcu doszedł do upragnionego miejsca i wszedł do dużego budynku pod sale egzaminacyjną, gdy tam dotarł zobaczył wszystkie osoby z swojej klasy między innymi również swoich przyjaciół jedynych, jakich miał, czyli Hinata Hyuga oraz Sasuke Uchiha, mimo że uważał Sasuke za nadętego bubka to byli przyjaciółmi a Hinata zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi tylko dla tego, że nie uganiała się za Sasuke jak większość jego psychofanów i była miła dla naruto no i tylko ta dwójka znała prawdę o naruto oraz kyuubim. Cała trójka miała nadzieje trafić do jednej drużyny.

Blondyn podszedł do Sasuke i Hinaty

-Yo, co tam? – Spytał uśmiechając się do nich

-Yo naruto – kun – odpowiedziała nieśmiała Hinata

-Yo młotku –odpowiedział Sasuke

-Sasuke –teme nie mów tak na mnie – brunet na te słowa tylko machnął ręką. Tak wyglądało ich codzienne przywitanie. Po kilku minutach przekomażania się Sasuke z naruto chłopcy mieli dość i ucichli ten moment wykorzystała Hinata by ich po cichu spytać

- to jak chłopaki koniec z udawaniem – obydwoje pokiwali głowami na tak

-to dobrze – powiedziała dziewczyna poczym zdjęła swoją kurtkę i splotła włosy w warkocza( u mnie Hinata ma długie włosy od dziecka ^^) na jej ubranie wszyscy, którzy stali na korytarzu zwrócili zaraz uwagę. Dziewczyna, bowiem miała na sobie czarne ¾ spodnie oraz czarną krótką, siatkowaną bluzeczkę na rękach miała rękawiczki bez palców. Tylko, Sasuke i naruto nie zdziwili się ubiorem przyjaciółki, bowiem od dawna wiedzieli, że Hinata nie jest nieśmiałą dziewczynką, za jaką się podawała. Po chwili podszedł do nich Nej kuzyn Hinaty, jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. Chłopaka po prostu zatkało po kilku minutach opanował się i spytał

-Hinata to ty? Jak ty wyglądasz?

-normalnie wyglądam Nej. Tak jestem, jaki ci się coś nie podoba to już nie moja sprawa.- Wszyscy doznali jeszcze większego szoku. Hinata ta nieśmiała Hinata zaczęła pyskować Nejemu. Zanim długowłosy zdążył odpowiedzieć z Sali wyszedł Iruka Umimo nauczycie grupy i zaczął wyczytywać osoby, które miały zacząć egzamin. Każda z osób, która już była wychodziła z opaską Shinobi w dłoni. Tak samo było z Hinata i Sasuke wyszli zadowoleni z Sali aż nadszedł czas naruto

-no naruto teraz twoja kolej – powiedziała Hinata i przytuliła go, Sasuke także życzył powodzenia przyjacielowi, ale zamiast go przytulać ograniczył się do poklepania go po plecach. Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do Sali egzaminacyjnej.

-dobrze naruto zaczynaj pokaż technikę Bunshin no Jutsu – powiedział Iruka

-dobrze sensei – niebiesko Oki zrobiła bez błędnie to, co kazał nauczyciel, czym go bardzo zdziwił, ponieważ naruto nigdy nie potrafił zrobić tej techniki ani żadnej innej

-dobrze teraz wykonaj Henge no Jutsu- sytuacja powtórzyła się chłopak zrobił technikę bez błędnie.

-widzę naruto, że się postarałeś i nauczyłeś na egzamin. Gratulacje zdałeś – to powiedziawszy brunet dał chłopakowi jego opaskę ninja. Naruto nic nie odpowiedział tylko wyszedł z Sali, czym powiększył zdziwienie Iruki, ponieważ spodziewał się napadu radości u chłopaka a tu nic.

Gdy 12 latek wyszedł z Sali zaraz dopadli go jego przyjaciele pytając jak mu poszło

-a jak myślicie to chyba oczywiste - powiedział i pokazał im opaskę. Cała trójka rzuciła się sobie na szyje.

-dobra, o co tu chodzi! – Krzyknęła, sakura – naruto jest poważny i zdobył opaskę nawet nie wiem, jak bo to głąb, Sasuke się uśmiecha i daje się przytulać, a Hinata jest ubrana bardzo wulgarnie i pyskuje, o co tu biega!

-nie musisz nic wiedzieć wielko czoła – odpowiedziała Hinata poczym pociągnęła chłopaków do wyjścia. Zanim jednak opuścili pomieszczenie biało oka odwróciła się do zszokowanych zebranych i powiedziała

-nie wszystko jest takie, jaki się nam wydaje …..


	3. Chapter 3

Witam!

Cieszę się, że spodobało wam się moje opowiadanie. Żeby nie było nie domówień rozdziały będę starała się dodawać raz w tygodniu, jeśli będzie to inna data będę was informować o tym. Następny rozdział będzie dopiero 27 z powodu wyjazdu do Niemczech. zapraszam również do czytania mojego drugiego opowiadanie jest to połączenie zmierzchu i pamiętniki wampirów ^^

Dziękuje za miłe komętarze, ten rozdział dedykowany jest wam moi kochani czytelnicy!^^

Rozdział 2

„ Broń ostateczna? „

Kyuubi, Sasuke, Hinata i naruto siedzieli w rezydencji Uchiha i oglądali horror.

-hej chłopaki jutro dowiemy się, z kim jesteśmy w drużynie – powiedziała Hinata

-no wiemy Hina-chan chciałbym być z wami w grupie – odparł naruto

-dzieciaki będzie dobrze nawet jak nie będziecie razem w grupie to jesteście przyjaciółmi i to się nie zmieni – kyuubi*

-kyuubi ma racje a teraz skończcie gadać, bo oglądam film – Sasuke. Wszyscy powrócili do oglądania horroru ( droga bez powrotu 4 ^^ jak by kogoś to interesowało ^^)

Następnego dnia jedna z klas w akademii Shinobi

-dobrze dzieciaki bez owijania w bawełnę przejdę od razu do setna sprawy i wyczytam drużyny – powiedział Iruka

- Drużyna 1 ….

Kilka minut później

-drużyna 7: sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha i naruto uzumaki wasz sensei to Kakashi Hatake - Sasuke i naruto załamali się ich miny jasno dały do zrozumienia, że nie są zadowoleni za to różowo włosa skakała ze szczęścia, że będzie w drużynie z Sasuke otóż dla niedoinformowanych Sasuke miał swój funclub w akademii, na którym czele stała właśnie Haruno z Ino Yamanakan. Hinata trafiła do grupy 8 z Shino Aburame oraz z Kiba Inuzuka ich senseiem została Kurenai Yuuhi, z czego Hinata była zadowolona, ponieważ wyjątkowo lubiła tę kobietę a co do chłopaków nie miała nic do nich, ale żałowała, że nie jest w grupie z naruto i Sasuke. Po wyczytaniu wszystkich grup zaczęli schodzić się Jounini.

1 godzinę później w klasie została już tylko drużyna, 7 która czekała na swojego senseia

-gdzie on jest od godziny czekamy na niego - narzekała zielonooka

-sakura uspokój się na pewno zaraz przyjdzie może coś go zatrzymało – naruto

-wątpię z tego, co słyszałem to Hatake-sama jest osobą, która ciągle się spóźnia – Sasuke.

-w takim razie za kare zrobię mu kawał – powiedziała, sakura i położyła gąbkę do zmazywania tablicy na drzwi

-sakura on jest doświadczonym jouninem nie nabierze się na ten numer – Sasuke

Po kilku minutach czekania w końcu pojawił się szaro włosy mężczyzn, gdy otworzył drzwi oberwał w głowę gąbką. Reakcja młodzieży była różna, sakura ryknęła śmiechem a chłopcy uderzyli się w czoła ( no wiecie, kiedy kogoś głupota poraża to niektórzy mają taki odruch i uderzają się w czoło z otwartej dłoni ^^)

-ech dobra nie wezmę konsekwencji za ten głupi kawał, ponieważ jeszcze mnie nie znacie, ale spokojnie jeszcze mnie poznacie i to bardzo dobrze – powiedział tajemniczo Kakashi, po czym dodał – chodźcie na dach tam porozmawiamy

Dach akademii Ninja

- dobrze to może przedstawcie się powiedzcie, co lubicie, czego nie i jakie macie marzenia

-to może ty zaczniesz sensei – sakura.

-no dobra to nazywam się Kakashi Hatake, co lubię, …hmmm jest wiele takich rzeczy, czego nie lubię morze kiedyś wam powiem, moje marzenia nie powinny was interesować teraz wy - Kakashi. Mina trójki Geninów można wrazić jednym słowem totalna załamka. Kiedy nikt się nie wyrywał Kakashi wskazał naruto żeby ten zaczął?

- no dobra nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, co lubię hmmm raczej, kogo bo lubię, Sasuke, Hinate i jeszcze kilka osób a do tego uwielbiam ramen ·, czego nie lubię hmmm nie lubię, kiedy ktoś ocenia ludzi po wyglądzie a nie po tym, co mają w środku.

Moim marzeniem może kiedyś wam powiem, – gdy chłopak skończył Sasuke i sakura zaczęli chichotać, ponieważ naruto zacytował senseia tylko, że on to dał do swoich marzeń a sensei powiedział tak przy tym, czego nie lubi.

-dobrze, dobrze po kolei teraz ty – powiedział Kakashi i wskazał na sakure

-więc nazywam się sakura Haruno, lubię …( look na Sasuke i głupi chichot)….. Maże o ….(Look na Sasuke i głupi chichot ^^ znowu)

-no dobrze a czego nie lubisz – Kakashi

-NARUTO! – Gdy dziewczyna to krzyknęła naruto podskoczył z głośnym hura a Sasuke zaczął walić głową w mur ^^

-dobra to poznanie mamy za sobą, więc możemy się rozejść widzę was jutro na polu treningowym numer 7 o 5 rano i nie jedzcie śniadania …..

W biurze Hokage

Przy wielkim drewnianym biurku siedział hokage wioski liścia był to siwy starszy pan obok niego stał również siwy mężczyzna, lecz ten był młody.

- Kakashi starszyzna chce żeby naruto stał się bronią ostateczną. I namawiają mnie żeby dał im wolną rękę.

-chyba nie zamierzasz im na to pozwolić hokage- sama

-Kakashi oczywiście, że nie pozwolę, ale boje się, że oni nie odpuszczą w dodatku dziwne zachowanie Sasuke Uchihy i Hinaty Hyuugi

-co masz na myśli szanowny

-cóż z tego, co doszły mnie słuchy nieśmiała, Hinata zaczęła być bardziej, że tak się wyrażę bezpośrednia, zimny Sasuke Uchiha, który od śmierci klanu nigdy się nie uśmiechał i nie okazywał uczuć teraz to robi no i naruto wiecznie roześmiany chłopak teraz spoważniał oraz mimo że Iruka mówił, że naruto nie potrafi poprawnie wykonać żadnej techniki na egzaminie wykonał je bezbłędnie.

-tak to jest trochę dziwne. Jutro mam z nimi trening przypatrzę się Uchiha i uzumaki oraz trzeba poprosić Kurenai żeby poobserwowała Hinate

-dobrze zrób tak

Gdzieś w budynku hokage

-trzeba coś zrobić żebyśmy mogli przejąć piecze nad tym demonem – powiedziała Koharu

-od 12 lat nie udaje nam się namówić hokage na to, więc i teraz się nie uda- Homura.

-więc musimy wziąć sprawy we własne ręce -Koharu

-co masz na myśli?-Homura

- porwiemy demona i wymażemy mu pamięć a potem wyszkolimy na broń ostateczną – Koharu

-dobrze niech i tak będzie –Homura

[( Koharu – starsza; Homura – starszy) ogólnie chodzi tu o starszyznę wioski]

W domu naruto

Oczami naruto

Gdy wróciłem do domu po spotkaniu z senseiem źle się poczułem rozbolał mnie brzuch i głowa do tego zrobiło mi się bardzo gorąco postanowiłem wziąć zimny prysznic, przed czym powstrzymał mnie kyuubi wychodząc z mojego wnętrza

-młody, co ty robisz jesteś chory i chcesz wziąć zimny prysznic – kyuubi

-gorąco mi, – gdy to powiedziałem rudy dotknął mojego czoła

- nie masz gorączki na, zewnątrz ale w środku płoniesz czuje to, – gdy kyuubi skończył mówić poczułem, że robi mi się ciemno przed oczami a potem już nie wiem, co się działo ogarnęła mnie ciemność

Oczami kyuubiego

Młody opadł w moje ramiona. Zemdlał po prostu wziąłem go na ręce i zaniosłem do łóżka postanowiłem wyleczyć młodego od środka innymi słowy wróciłem do jego ciała. Leczenie naruto nie było takie proste, ponieważ młody złapał zapalenie płuc. Na moje moce nie mam pojęcia jak on to złapał, ponieważ naruto jest chroniony przeze mnie innymi słowy on nigdy nie chorował, ponieważ dzięki mojej mocy ma bardzo mocną odporność. Po kilku godzinach usłyszałem huk i wyczułem, że to starszyzna wioski znałem ich chakre na pamięć nie raz przychodzili do naruto. Najbardziej niepokoili mnie osoby, które były z nimi wyczułem, że nie mają dobrych zamiarów. Gdy chciałem już powstrzymać ich przed prawdo podobnym skrzywdzeniem chłopaka poczułem, że jestem związany jakąś liną.

Oczami naruto

Obudziłem się byłem cały obolały i nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, bo na pewno nie był to mój dom. Wszędzie było ciemno chciałem się podnieść, ale odkryłem, że moje ręce i nogi były związane. Leżałem na podłodze i nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Chciałem skontaktować się z kyuubim, ale coś mi to uniemożliwiało jakaś bariera nie pozwalała mi skontaktować się z nim… znowu zrobiło mi się słabo. Zemdlałem.

~~Jeden dzień od porwania naruto~~

Nie wiem ile już tak siedzę, ale chyba długo moje ręce i nogi już dawno zdrętwiały i strasznie bolą …

~~ tydzień od porwania naruto~~

Kim jestem? Przecież mam imię każdy je …..

~~2 tygodnie w zamknięciu~~

Nie wiem, co się dzieje nic nie pamiętam jak się nazywam?, Kim jestem?, Czy miałem kogoś bliskiego kogoś, kto się o mnie martwi?

~~ miesiąc w zamknięciu ~~

Zasypiam a kiedy się budzę czuje się nasycony, mimo że powinienem czuć głód przecież od dawna nic nie jadłem. A może jadłem? Nie wiem nic nie pamiętam. ….


End file.
